


Wilted Rose

by ladyofhimring



Category: Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofhimring/pseuds/ladyofhimring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a wilted rose, but his fellow knights don't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilted Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kurumada & Teshirogi, I make no profit nor do I claim any ownership.

Albafica had finally made it back to his temple; he had only gone out to the town to get some food supplies, doing his best to avoid contact with the people. Today had been more difficult, with that girl following him around like a lost puppy, no matter how many times he would tell her to leave him be, she would follow.

A part of his brain that he tried to shut up was reminding him that it was his fault anyway; he had placed his cloak on her so she wouldn't be completely drenched. And now she had taken to following him around every time he went to the town.

But she wasn't the only one who wanted his company, there was Shion. Who was far more insistent and bold that the girl could ever hope to be, he just simply wouldn't take a no for an answer. Albafica thought it was an endearing trait, but for him with his constant fear of harming his brothers in arms, was an annoyance; few truly understood why Albafica would chose to lock himself away. Shunning contact and company unless ordered on a mission by the Pope, he kept to his own company.

The Pope alone understood his reasons and left him be, unless it was necessary to do so otherwise.

Some had tried to pull him out of his loneliness, none had succeeded yet. Shion, who always asked for his company, Manigold who was completely unafraid of the poison that flowed through his veins. Kardia, who himself struggled with an illness would never understand why he would shut himself away; Kardia who chose to live knowing he would die eventually. A part of Albafica begrudged that wild spirit Kardia had, but didn't hold it against him; Kardia didn't have a poison that could kill on contact. Dégel, Kardia's constant companion and friend had tried too, in his quiet and subtle way of his; but in the end, he too had desisted, but even then he had left an open door should Albafica wished to take it.

And while Albafica was grateful, companionship was the one thing he could not permit himself to take. His path was one of solitude, chosen freely; one that was sealed with blood and his father's death.

There were some days where he found himself in the company of the little lady Sasha, on the days she wasn't with Sisyphus or Kardia; she would pay him a visit and asked him questions about his roses. He would indulge her then, because unlike many, she kept the distance Albafica had set; she offered her respect and interest that way, because she wanted to know them all and Albafica wasn't the exception. But she always maintained a safe distance and for that he was grateful.

The rest kept a polite distance; they were always cordial and respectful. Perhaps only Asmita truly understood, but if he did, he said nothing. They were good knights and brothers in arms, but nothing more.

Albafica only wished they understood the real fear that gripped him whenever someone came too close. For them, who had never needed to restrain themselves from giving each other the hand, a path on the back or a hit when in training, it wasn't something they gave much thought about after all. But he did.

So Albafica stood alone with only the roses for company. And while standing in the middle of his garden, he thought about his symbol, the two fishes swimming in opposite directions and gave a rueful smile and whispered to the wind, hoping that his word would be heard by the rest.

_"I am a wilted rose, yet I still stand. I am already dead, but they don't know it yet."_

**Author's Note:**

> All commentary and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
